This invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Electrophotographic image forming apparatus are known to transfer toner (developer) onto a recording medium such as a recording sheet and an OHP sheet to form an image onto the recording medium. During the transfer, however, part of the supplied toner is likely to adhere to a photosensitive drum and a conveyor mechanism belt to form waste toner.
If printing (image formation) is performed with the photosensitive drum and the conveyor mechanism belt to which the waste toner adhered, the waste toner is retransferred onto the reverse side of the recording medium. An undesirable image may be formed onto the recording medium.
A conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus is therefore provided with a waste toner container that collects the waste toner so as to avoid forming an undesirable image onto the recording medium.